


我是猫

by SssS3s



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 不是公式V, 猫猫视角, 男V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssS3s/pseuds/SssS3s
Summary: 斯芬克斯看得见强尼·银手，V的公寓里住着三个灵魂。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 11





	我是猫

我在这座城市活了很久很久。夜之城也曾是猫的天下：那些长毛的，短毛的，栖居在人类公寓里的骄傲生物，人们唱着欢迎来到加州旅馆。或许我也有过主人，脖子上戴着小羊皮项圈，谁知道呢，记不清楚了。

现在我在街角舔爪子，这座城市变成了铿锵运转的钢铁巨兽。给我添两刀一公斤的猫粮的老女人死了，和我在同一座桥下躲雨的流浪汉被义体疯子们抓去做了人体实验，垃圾桶里再也找不到牛奶盒，反倒隔三岔五的出现尸体。

偶尔，我听见街上的路人议论我。

“看，那是一只猫吗？”

“当心点，夜之城的猫早就灭绝了。听说过猫灵的故事吗？搞不好是只鬼呢。”

可大部分人是冷漠而麻木的。他们跛着脚，衣衫褴褛，僵尸似的向前走去。电视里总在说赛博精神病，什么海边剧组拍摄婚礼时候女主演杀了新娘新郎之类的。我孤陋寡闻，只觉得这街上大半的人都像得了精神病。

一天，我跟在一个穿荧光粉色三角裤的黑人女孩身后，钻进公寓楼的电梯。那里穷的叮当响，可是命运女神就爱玩把戏。你猜我上次来时找到了什么？鸡肉罐头！谁会相信呢。

空气中飘荡着一股熟悉的，若隐若现的味道。我窜进楼道，看见一碗猫粮，上次见到猫粮，好像是上辈子的事了。

我狼吞虎咽，猫粮在嘴里咔咔作响。

不知道什么时候，一个男人出现在我身后。

“嘿，看啊！”他对他的同伴说。

我回头看了他一眼。又一个没见过猫似的蠢货。

我被他的同伴抱起来。他把我带进公寓，放在一个篮子里。

“看看它。”黑头发男的蹲下来看我，“你在荒坂工业园迷路半个小时，躲在集装箱后面傻逼一样探头探脑，就是为了这个小东西。”

“我装作不记得是谁看了垃圾桶上那张芯片后装作毫不在意，实际上趁我不注意时在浏览器上搜索夜之城哪里能买到猫粮，甚至连搜索记录都忘了清理。”

“哼。”黑头发说。

他的目光穿过墨镜，也穿过我，思绪已经飘到了不知道什么地方。我知道他有个比他的同伴老上不少的灵魂。

他愚蠢的同伴却什么都没意识到，自顾自的在镜子面前整理发型——他自认为最时髦的27号发型，染成夸张的蓝绿色，完全没意识到那发型看起来有多像M字秃。

“早该想到这座城市就不会有一家宠物店。或许当时该去问问巨型宠物蜥蜴的买主他找哪个义体医生给蜥蜴做绝育手术……”

他继续说个不停。

我很快对他俩的分工做出了准确判断：叫V的笨蛋负责做事，比如给我投食换水（经常不准时！），以及说各种各样的傻话。黑头发负责靠在墙上假装抽烟，听完V说傻话，然后再嘲笑他是笨蛋。

有时候，V睡了，我也趴在篮子里懒得动弹，黑头发会悄悄跑出来看我，像第一天抱我回来时那样。有人说这是因为他前女友被绑架前也出现了像我这样的猫。有人说他喜欢猫。还有人说他就是猫。

人形的猫——其实没有听起来那么稀奇。我见过会说话的售货机，V天天提他会说话的出租车朋友。或许人类都只是人形的售货机而已。

* * *

V看起来挺辛苦的。这是我记忆里人类唯一没变过的地方，他们似乎在把自己活得更累这件事上有特殊的天赋。

我可以给你简单描述一下他每天的生活：除了睡觉之外，他的时间可以分为均等的五份。一份用来接电话和回短信，一份用来做委托，两份分别用于来回通勤（V承认他花在路上的时间通常是导航显示的5倍，他自称这些时间大多被用于见义勇为），一份用来坐在沙发上拆破烂（至于为什么会有那么多破烂，我们姑且假设和他的见义勇为有关）。

而V的职业，用他自己的话来讲，“solo”，在我看来是一个非常不负责任的分类。因为它实际上是很多，而不是一个职业。

有时他扮演刺客，因为来生的女王有一点小小的“平衡”工作，或是神父要他帮忙问候自己的老朋友。有时他是小偷，从帮派窝点，脱衣舞俱乐部，或是别的小偷那里偷东西。“专业点，V，别引起不必要的注意。”（V对这话时常有自己的理解）。其他时候则是快递员，保镖，黑客，偶尔甚至扮演英雄。

“瞧瞧你在那公司婊子公寓里问东问西的傻逼模样。”装金属手臂的家伙嘲笑他。“你有没有看过那种富家大小姐爱上自己的保镖的老电影？”

“去你的。” V说，“我更爱看不要命的少年剑客到金丝鸟笼里解救自己被触手怪抓走的女朋友。”

他正打算继续说下去，忽然毫无预兆的抱住头。

“啊！该死——”他表情扭曲地咳嗽。

“强尼，你就这样报复我？”

“我倒是想。”黑头发出现在他身侧。他总是突然消失，再凭空出现，或许会吓到不少人，但吓不到我。在我眼里，他从来没消失过，他的灵魂是安稳的驻扎在这里的。

“需要帮忙吗？我不介意把你公主抱到床上。”

“还是算了。”V扶着膝盖，艰难的调整呼吸。

他慢慢站起身，“我怕我醒来后看见你弹钢琴，低头一看，腿上的丝袜还不见了。”

那是我第一次意识到V得了病，还病得不轻。明明平常看起来都好好的，和我以前见过的病人不一样。

真可怜，我想，他大概活不长了。

* * *

V今天没有回家。

大部分时候，他会在傍晚之前按时回家。

银胳膊为此嘲笑他：“哦，哦，顶级杀手，大名鼎鼎的V，因为怕黑而永远选择白天行动。”

“因为黑灯瞎火时差点被地雷炸成午餐肉罐头的是我，不是你。”V反击。

不知是想到了什么，他小声补充：“也许你也经历过，但那是太久之前了。”

“完全不一样。“银胳膊不赞同，”至少你有家可归，我们呢？人人喊打的落水狗。”

“家。”V默念着， “或许我该感谢房东，没有因为单人间里住了两个人而另外收费。”

我跳上沙发，窗外是大大小小的广告牌，Little China一成不变的夜景。

不知道V今天的委托是什么，他是去当强盗，还是做英雄了呢？

我的食盆空了，水还有一点。不过我不太饿，只是有点困了。

我再次睁眼时，太阳已经高高悬在天上了。门口有人类的味道，是的，每次门打开之前我都知道外面是谁。可今天事情不太对劲。

“V”在我面前蹲下，朝我伸出那只装了智能武器义体的右手。

喵，我说，你不是V，他去哪儿了？

“你看得见，你一直都知道，不是吗？”

用V的身体，装银色义肢的黑头发男人把我抱在怀里。他低头看着我，我的瞳孔里映出一个悲伤的灵魂。

我感到不幸。在世界上活过的这些年岁并没能教会我如何安慰别人。

不过，安慰真的能减轻痛苦吗？也许这本身就是个谎言吧。

我知道是时候踏上一段新的旅程了。

我跳出他的怀抱，跑向公寓门口，像我被抱进来时那样。

“你能照顾好自己。”他看着我，背对窗户，光从他背后照进来。

喵，我回答他。

或许人类没有他们看上去那么傻。

你看，他知道我是在跟他告别呐。


End file.
